


50 Sailors on the Wall

by Nightmare_Bunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Music, Ocean, Other, Pirates, Sailors, Singing, Siren, Voice, mermaid, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Bunny/pseuds/Nightmare_Bunny
Summary: Sirens must go through a rite of passage in order to prove themselves. At the age of 16, this siren goes out to prove herself.





	50 Sailors on the Wall

As a Siren, you’re supposed to drown an unlucky sailor when you come of age, at sixteen. So up to that point, it’s lessons on pitch, tone, the stars, for the ability to map; track where you’re going, and what to look for in a sailor. The higher ranking the first person you drown, the more others will admire you, or at least that’s what we’ve all been told. No one has been able to drown a captain in centuries. Which is exactly what I planned to do. I wanted to drown a whole ship, including the captain, and chain their corpses together before bringing them home and showing everyone the power of my voice. 

So I practiced as much as I could, but I did it as far away as possible. I never wanted anyone else to hear my voice, so during lessons I always spoke softly or sang terribly so that no one ever knew the true power of my voice. I wanted all of them to think I couldn’t finish my rite of passage, and if you couldn’t pass, you were to be banished from your home, and no siren was to ever speak to you again.

My family and friends were worried for me when I turned fifteen. They didn’t know that I could lure all types of fishes to me, including the most deadly of undersea life. All they knew was that I was excelling in all of my studies, expect my singing lessons where I was purposely failing. I swam around my home, humming a melody to myself as I swam to my normal practice location, giggling to myself as I noticed that a few of my normal fish friends were already there. I ran a finger over a Moorish Idol, smiling as my tail seemed to take on the pattern of the fish’s color, even the silver scales covering my arms, neck, and face seemed to take on a yellow and black tint. As I rolled onto my back, I started to sing aloud, moving my hand over to a Lionfish, brushing a finger over its scales, changing the tune of my song as I felt the colors of my scales changing once more. Even my hair changed to be similar to the Lionfish’s poisonous fin rays. I laughed to myself, swimming over to an Angelshark continuing to change pitch and tone, seeing how much the song would change, as I wrapped my arms around its flat body my scales turning into a smooth, slimy texture. By the time I was done with my song, I was surrounded by so much beautiful oceanic life.

My birthday was tomorrow, and all of the community wished me luck, sending me on my way with small kelp pack of supplies, not wanting me to return home, until I had completed the rite of passage, and returned with either a body or the uniform of a sailor. I waved a silent goodbye as I swam away, smiling as I headed for the brightest star in the constellation of Carina; knowing that the star was named after a part of a ship, I hoped it would bring me luck in my right of passage. 

During the day I slept, knowing that I needed the stars to navigate the sea, the sun wasn’t exactly the best thing to judge under the ocean waters. It also wasn’t the best thing to stay above water for prolonged amounts of time, not only would it dry out your throat, but after time birds would start to dive and try to peck at your eyes and skin. So I always preferred staying under the water, with the sea creatures I knew I could sing to and control. 

I ate my rations and continued forward for a few days, I never saw a single ship until after a week had passed, and I had to start hunting my own food, including vegetarian and meat as well. I prefer shrimp, but I had to settle for an alternative, I could get back home.

Eventually, I came upon a ship, it’s wood neatly scrubbed clean on the bottom, the metal on the anchors newly polished, from this I could tell it was either a new ship or someone wealthy and important was aboard the vessel. I dropped the kelp bag that was given to me, and began swimming up to the surface, already humming the melody to my song, as I broke through the surface I began to sing lyrics, the words flowing through my mouth as I swam around the ship, wanting my song to reach the ears of every sailor aboard the vessel.

I let a laugh as I saw sailors rush to the sides of the ship, searching for the sound of their desire. Though my kind are hideous creatures, all they will see is either the love of their life, or a beautiful girl swimming out to see, thanks to the magic in my voice. One by one, sailors began to vault themselves off of the ship and into the ocean, wanting to swim with me. They all called me different names, Alice, Amanda, Kristy, Hannah, Violet, Sarah, and so on, all believing that they knew me. The magic in my voice was a strong as my voice beautiful, I was even able to get the captain to follow his fellow crewmates, and I watched him dive into the water, crying out his lover’s name. Before he began paddling towards me, while I swam away, not allowing them to catch up.

Once we were all far enough away from their ship, and I knew there was no way any of them could return to it or be saved. I ended my song and let my true form show, much to the sailors' dismay, I dived under the water and dragged them with me, one by one. Using their jackets, pants and shirt to tie them all together, I created a human chain of possibly fifty men. Their captain, at the head of the chain, so every siren that saw me knew to admire… and fear my voice, I had killed forty-nine men and their captain, all in a single day for my rite of passage. 


End file.
